A League of Their Own
A League of Their Own is a 1992 American comedy-drama film that tells a fictionalized account of the real-life All-American Girls Professional Baseball League (AAGPBL). Directed by Penny Marshall, the film stars Tom Hanks, Geena Davis, Madonna, and Lori Petty. The screenplay was written by Lowell Ganz and Babaloo Mandel from a story by Kelly Candaele and Kim Wilson. In 2012, A League of Their Own was selected for preservation in the United States National Film Registry by the Library of Congress as being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant".2 Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 2.1 Rockford Peaches 2.2 Others 3 Production and reception 4 Soundtrack 5 20th anniversary 6 Television series 7 References 8 External links Plot In 1988, Dottie Hinson (Geena Davis) attends the opening of the new All-American Girls Professional Baseball League (AAGPBL) exhibit at the Baseball Hall of Fame. She sees many of her former teammates and friends, prompting a flashback to 1943. When World War II threatens to shut down Major League Baseball, candy magnate and Cubs owner Walter Harvey (Garry Marshall) persuades his fellow owners to bankroll a women's league. Ira Lowenstein (David Strathairn) is put in charge, and Ernie Capadino (Jon Lovitz) is sent out to recruit players. Capadino attends an industrial-league softball game in rural Oregon and likes what he sees in Dottie, the catcher for a local dairy's team. Dottie turns down Capadino's offer, happy with her simple farm life while waiting for her husband Bob (Bill Pullman) to come back from the war. Her sister (and teammate) Kit (Lori Petty), however, is desperate to get away and make something of herself. Capadino is not impressed by Kit's hitting performance, but agrees to take her along if she can change Dottie's mind. Dottie agrees, but only for her sister's sake. Dottie and Kit head out to Harvey Field in Chicago for the tryout. There they meet a pair of New Yorkers, taxi dancer "All the Way" Mae Mordabito (Madonna) and her best friend, bouncer Doris Murphy (Rosie O'Donnell), along with soft-spoken right fielder Evelyn Gardner (Bitty Schram), illiterate, shy left fielder Shirley Baker (Ann Cusack), pitcher/shortstop and former Miss Georgia beauty queen Ellen Sue Gotlander (Freddie Simpson), gentle left field/relief pitcher Betty "Spaghetti" Horn (Tracy Reiner), homely second baseman Marla Hooch (Megan Cavanagh), who was discovered by Ernie, Dottie and Kit in Fort Collins, Colorado playing for her father's American Legion team, and first baseman Helen Haley (Anne Ramsay), a native of Saskatchewan. They and eight others are selected to form the Rockford Peaches, while 48 others are split among the Racine Belles, Kenosha Comets, and South Bend Blue Sox. The Peaches are managed by Jimmy Dugan (Tom Hanks), a former marquee Cubs slugger who initially treats the whole thing as a joke. The league attracts little interest at first. With a Life magazine photographer in the stands, Lowenstein begs the players to do something spectacular. Dottie obliges when a ball is popped up behind home plate, catching it while doing a split. The resulting photograph makes the magazine cover. A publicity campaign draws more people to the ballgames, but the owners remain unconvinced. Due to Kit's sibling rivalry with her sister, she is traded to the Peaches' rival, the Racine Belles. The Peaches end the season qualifying for the league's World Series. While the Peaches were in their locker room, Jimmy gives Betty a telegram that informed her about her husband George being killed in action while fighting in the Pacific Theater. With the sudden loss and heavy grief, Betty leaves the team. Later that evening, Dottie receives a surprise when Bob, who has been serving in Italy with the 36th Infantry Division, shows up. He has been discharged from the Army. The following morning, Jimmy discovers that Dottie is going home with Bob. He is unable to persuade her to at least play in the World Series; he tells her she will regret her decision. The Peaches and Belles meet in the World Series, which reaches a seventh and deciding game. Dottie, having reconsidered on the drive back to Oregon, is the catcher for the Peaches, while Kit is the starting pitcher for the Belles. With the Belles leading by a run in the top of the ninth, Dottie drives in the go-ahead run. Kit is the final batter. Under immense pressure, she gets a hit and, ignoring the third base coach's sign to stop, scores the winning run by knocking her sister over at the plate and dislodging the ball from Dottie's hand. The sellout crowd convinces Harvey to give Lowenstein the owners' support. After the game, the sisters reconcile before Dottie leaves. Back in the present, Dottie is reunited with several other players, including Kit, whom she has not seen in several years. The fates of several of the characters are revealed: Jimmy, Bob, and Evelyn have died, while Marla has been married to Nelson, a man she met in a bar, for over 40 years. The original Peaches sing a team song composed by Evelyn and pose for a group photo. Cast Rockford Peaches Tom Hanks as Jimmy Dugan (manager) Geena Davis as Dorothy "Dottie" Hinson (#8, catcher/assistant manager) Madonna as "All the Way" Mae Mordabito (#5, center field) Lori Petty as Kit Keller (#23, pitcher) Rosie O'Donnell as Doris Murphy (#22, third base) Anne Ramsay as Helen Haley (#15, first base) Megan Cavanagh as Marla Hooch (#32, second base) Freddie Simpson as Ellen Sue Gotlander (#1, shortstop/pitcher) Tracy Reiner as Betty "Spaghetti" Horn (#7, left field/relief pitcher) Bitty Schram as Evelyn Gardner (#17, right field) Renée Coleman (credited as Renee Coleman) – Alice "Skeeter" Gaspers (#18, left field/center field/catcher) Ann Cusack as Shirley Baker (#11, left field) Robin Knight as Linda "Beans" Babbitt (shortstop) Patti Pelton as Marbleann Wilkinson (second base) Kelli Simpkins as Beverly Dixon (#4, outfield) Connie Pounds-Taylor as Connie Calhoun (Outfield) On MLB Network's Costas at the Movies in 2013, director Penny Marshall talked about her initial interest in Demi Moore for the part of Dottie Hinson, saying: "Demi Moore, I liked, but by the time we came around, she was pregnant."3 Others Jon Lovitz as Ernie Capadino, AAGPBL scout David Strathairn as Ira Lowenstein, AAGPBL general manager Garry Marshall as Walter Harvey, candy bar mogul and AAGPBL founder Julie Croteau as Helen Haley (baseball double for Anne Ramsay) Lynn Cartwright as Older Dottie Bill Pullman as Bob Hinson, Dottie's husband Janet Jones as Racine pitcher Téa Leoni as Racine first baseman Don S. Davis as Charlie Collins, Racine coach Eddie Jones as Dave Hooch, Marla's father Mark Holton as Adult Stillwell Gardner. He attends the Peaches' reunion at the Baseball Hall of Fame on behalf of his mother who had died. Pauline Brailsford as Miss Cuthburt, Rockford chaperone Production and reception Discussing the skirts they wore playing baseball in the film, Geena Davis said on MLB Network's Costas at the Movies in 2013, "Some of our real cast, from sliding into home, had ripped the skin off their legs. It was nutty."4 The film was released on July 1, 1992 and was #1 by its second weekend (July 10–12).5 It was a commercial success, making $107 million in the United States (and an additional $25 million worldwide) on a $40 million budget, and was well received by critics.678910 The Jimmy Dugan proclamation, "There's no crying in baseball!", was rated 54th on the American Film Institute's list of the greatest film quotes of all time.11 A television series12 based on the film aired on CBS in April 1993, with Garry Marshall, Megan Cavanagh, Tracy Reiner, and Jon Lovitz reprising their roles. Only five of the six episodes made were broadcast. Soundtrack A League of Their Own: Music From The Motion Picture Soundtrack album by various artists Released June 30, 1992 Genre Soundtrack Length 43:44 Label Columbia Records Producer Various Singles from A League of Their Own 1."This Used to Be My Playground" Released: June 16, 1992 2."Now and Forever" Released: July 1992 A League of Their Own soundtrack was released on CD and cassette tape by Columbia Records on June 30, 1992. The album peaked at #159 on the US Billboard 200 albums chart on July 25, 1992.13 Although Madonna contributed "This Used to Be My Playground" to the film, featured over the closing credits, her recording was not included on the soundtrack album for contractual reasons.14 Track listing1."Now and Forever" – Performed by Carole King 2."Choo Choo Ch'Boogie" – Performed by The Manhattan Transfer 3."It's Only a Paper Moon" – Performed by James Taylor 4."In a Sentimental Mood" – Performed by Billy Joel 5."Two Sleepy People" – Performed by Art Garfunkel 6."I Didn't Know What Time It Was" – Performed by James Taylor 7."On the Sunny Side of the Street" – Performed by The Manhattan Transfer 8."Flying Home" – Performed by Doc's Rhythm Cats 9."Life Goes On" – Performed by Hans Zimmer 10."The Final Game" – Performed by Hans Zimmer 11."The All-American Girls Professional Baseball League Song" – Performed by The Rockford Peaches 20th anniversary With 2012 marking the 20th year since the film's release, A League of Their Own was released as a 20th Anniversary Edition Blu-ray on October 16, 2012.15 Forty-seven former players of the AAGPBL reunited in New York to celebrate the film and the real women who inspired it. Events included a trip to Cooperstown for a special program at the National Baseball Hall of Fame, reminiscent of the film's final scene depicting members of the AAGPBL and family coming together to witness the honoring of the Women's Professional Baseball League. The reunion wrapped up with a game of softball held at Alliance Bank Stadium in nearby Syracuse.16 Former players also made an appearance at Bosse Field in Evansville, Indiana on June 6, 2012, where many of the film's game scenes were filmed. The event included an outdoor screening of the film as well as a scene-setting display of cars featured in the film.17 In addition to Bosse Field, the production used Huntingburg, Indiana's League Stadium, another Southwestern Indiana field older than Bosse that was renovated for the film.1819 On December 19, 2012 it was announced that the film would be preserved as part of the United States National Film Registry.20 Television series A short-lived series of the same title aired in 1993. Megan Cavanagh and Tracy Reiner reprised their roles. References Notes 1.Jump up ^ "A League of Their Own (1992)". Box Office Mojo. September 29, 1992. Retrieved October 1, 2013. 2.Jump up ^ King, Susan. "National Film Registry selects 25 films for preservation " Los Angeles Times (December 19, 2012) 3.Jump up ^ "Penny Marshall". Costas at the Movies. MLB Network. January 28, 2013. 4.Jump up ^ http://www.newsday.com/sports/media/demi-moore-in-a-league-of-their-own-almost-happened-1.4524311 5.Jump up ^ "A League of Their Own (1992)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved October 2, 2008. 6.Jump up ^ Kronke, David (July 2, 1992). "Penny Marshall pitches 'League of Their Own' agenda". The Dispatch. Lexington, NC. Los Angeles Daily News. p. 4C. Retrieved October 1, 2013. 7.Jump up ^ White, Sue (October 26, 2011). "'A League of Their Own' brings former ballplayer to the Riverside Saginaw Film Festival". MLive. MLive Media Group. Retrieved October 1, 2013. 8.Jump up ^ Sidewater, Nancy (April 23, 2004). "DVD Q&A – Penny Marshall". Entertainment Weekly. Entertainment Weekly Inc. (761). Retrieved October 1, 2013. 9.Jump up ^ "A League of Their Own". Fort-Worth Star-Telegram. June 30, 1992.(subscription required) 10.Jump up ^ Rachlin, Jill (February 12, 1993). "A League of Their Own Review | Reviews and News". Entertainment Weekly. Entertainment Weekly, Inc. (157). Retrieved October 1, 2013. 11.Jump up ^ "AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes". AFI.com. Retrieved September 1, 2011. 12.Jump up ^ ""A League of Their Own" (1993)". The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved October 2, 2008. 13.Jump up ^ A League of Their Own soundtrack - The Billboard 200, retrieved June 7, 2015. 14.Jump up ^ Madonna: A League of Their Own soundtrack, retrieved June 5, 2015. 15.Jump up ^ A League of Their Own 20th Anniversary Blu-ray, retrieved June 28, 2015. 16.Jump up ^ Kekis, John (September 23, 2013). "Women Remain in League of Their Own". The Chronicle Herald. Retrieved October 30, 2012. 17.Jump up ^ Prell, Jon (June 12, 2012). "A League Of Their Own Comes Home To Bosse Field On June 22". Evansville Courier & Press. Retrieved October 31, 2012. 18.Jump up ^ "A League of Their Own". The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2008-12-01. 19.Jump up ^ "Filming Locations for A League of Their Own". Internet Movie Database. Archived from the original on January 9, 2012. Retrieved January 10, 2012. 20.Jump up ^ "Breakfast at Tiffany's added to film archive". BBC News. Retrieved December 19, 2012. External links iconBaseball portal Film portal Wikiquote has quotations related to: A League of Their Own A League of Their Own at the Internet Movie Database A League of Their Own at the TCM Movie Database A League of Their Own at AllMovie A League of Their Own at the American Film Institute Catalog A League of Their Own at Box Office Mojo ESPN.com – Page 2 – Reel Life: 'A League of Their Own' Movie stills Category:1992 films Category:1992 sports films Category:English-language films Category:1990s comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:All-American Girls Professional Baseball League Category:American baseball films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American sports comedy films Category:Baseball films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Dubois County, Indiana Category:Female buddy films Category:Feminist films Category:Films about women's sports Category:Films directed by Penny Marshall Category:Films produced by Robert Greenhut Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Screenplays by Babaloo Mandel Category:Screenplays by Lowell Ganz Category:Films set in Chicago, Illinois Category:Films set in Indiana Category:Films set in the 1940s Category:Films set on the home front during World War II Category:Films shot in Chicago, Illinois Category:Films shot in Indiana Category:Films shot in Southwestern Indiana Category:Sports films based on actual events Category:United States National Film Registry films Category:Vanderburgh County, Indiana